The Lesson
by FaithInHim4ever
Summary: Ariel and Melody spend a week in Atlantica and Ariel finds out just how much Melody is like herself.


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the chars from TLM. They belong to Disney. I do however own Andrina's special name for Ariel.

Enjoy!

A/N: Here's the next chapter! What can I say? I got inspired! The next chapter will be coming really soon!

"I Remember Music"

Chapter 8- Sisterly Bonds

Ariel wasn't sure what was happening. All she knew was she was in a great deal of pain and she wanted it to stop.

"Hang in dere, girl." Sebastian coached. He hadn't left her side this whole time.

Even though Ariel couldn't express her gratitude in words due to the amount of pain she was in, she appreciated what Sebastian was doing for her all the same.

"It hurts!" Ariel cried once again.

"Adella went to get your fada." Sebastian assured her. "You're gonna be all right, child. I'm not going anywhere."

She wasn't even aware when Adella left her to get their father and Andrina took her place.

The first indication that her best friend had joined her was when she heard her call her 'El.

Ariel tried to listen to Andrina's encouraging words and plea for her to hang on, but it was easier said than done.

She was getting hit with images of the past at a rapid pace. She tried to relay this to Andrina, but her older sister kept telling her to stay quiet and relax.

'Easy for you to say." Ariel thought.

When Triton arrived, he took charge as usual.

He asked Sebastian what had happened and the crab explained as best he could.

"Does she need to go back to the hospital?" Came Aquata's anxious tone.

"I don't know yet." The King replied. "We just have to wait and see." With that, he knelt beside Ariel's bed and tried to examine her for himself.

Ariel had a death grip on Andrina's right hand with no plans of letting go any time soon.

"Ariel?" Triton said gently. "What is it?"

Ariel heard her father's voice as though it was emanating from a tunnel.

She tried hard to force her mind back to the present, but so far it wasn't' working.

She whimpered in pain, causing her family to become even more worried.

"Father, may I try something?" Aquata asked.

Triton gazed up at her and nodded.

"Be careful." He cautioned.

"I will." With that, Aquata swam forward and pulled Ariel into her arms.

Ariel felt her grip on Andrina's hand loosen slightly. She tried to maintain a tight grip, but it was no use.

This only served to agitate her more.

Being careful not to hurt her, Aquata pulled her close. She stayed perfectly still not wanting to cause Ariel anymore pain.

As Ariel started to struggle, Aquata tried to calm her down.

"Ariel, it's okay." She assured her. "You're okay. Aquata has you. You're okay."

Ariel heard another familiar voice. She tried her best to connect with it, but it wasn't happening.

As she started to struggle once again, Triton stepped in.

"Let her go." He said gently, but firmly.

Aquata did so. She wasn't one to disobey her father.

The minute Ariel was free; she reached her hand out for Andrina's.

Following her heart as her mother often advised, Andrina reached out and instead of taking Ariel's hand, she pulled her close to her.

Triton was about to insist that Andrina let Ariel go, when he realized something was different.

While Ariel was still tense, she wasn't struggling nearly as much.

"Try to see if you can bring her back to us." Triton instructed.

Andrina nodded.

"I'll try my best." She said.

"You can do it." Aquata encouraged. "If anyone can bring her back, it's you."

Andrina sighed. She wished she had as much confidence in her abilities as her sisters had in her.

"Ariel, it's okay." She said. "You're safe. Andrina's got you now. You're okay. I won't let anything happen to you. It's okay, El. It's okay. Come on, El. Come back to us. Come back to me. You're safe…."

As Ariel heard Andrina speaking to her, her mind started to clear and she was able to slow her breathing down.

"That's it." Andrina coaxed. "Thatta girl. Come back to me, El. You're doing great."

As Ariel opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was Andrina gazing down at her with love and worry.

She felt her sister's arms around her, but she didn't feel the urge to struggle like she had when Aquata had held her.

"Andrina?" She asked as her vision became clear again.

"It's me, El." Andrina assured her. She felt it was important for her to remind Ariel who was holding her and to use her special name for her as often as possible.

She wanted to do everything she could to keep Ariel in the present with them.

"Tank goodness!" Sebastian said as he breathed a sigh of relief. "You gave us quite a scare, girl!"

"I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. She gazed around at her worried family as a frown of guilt crossed her face.

"You have nothing to be sorry about." Triton assured his youngest. "We're just glad you're all right. What happened, Ariel?"

Ariel sighed as she tried to remember herself.

As she went to close her eyes, Andrina pulled her closer to help her feel safe.

"Andrina, I'm okay now." Ariel told her.

"I'm glad." Andrina replied.

Ariel opened her eyes a minute later before gazing up at her father.

"I'm not sure. All I remember is helping Adella with her schoolwork and then feeling a blinding pain in my head. Then my mind started flashing with all these things.

Triton guessed it was the past, but he didn't want to bring it up just yet.

"How do you feel now?" He asked in concern.

"Tired." Ariel said truthfully. "A little dizzy, but mostly tired."

"Does your head hurt anymore?" He asked.

"A little." Ariel replied.

"All right. I'm going to have Andrina stay with you tonight. If anything else happens, I'm gonna take you to be checked tomorrow."

Ariel nodded. She went to close her eyes, but then she remembered something.

She glanced towards Aquata and felt her stomach clench with guilt.

"Aquata, I'm sorry." She softly apologized. "I didn't mean to-"But Aquata cut her off.

"Ariel, you don't have to be sorry for anything." She told her sincerely. "It wasn't your fault. I know it's going to take you time before you can trust everyone again. I don't blame you for that. I love you. I just want you to get better."

"I know. But I should have known it was you holding me. I've always felt safe with you before. Even though Andrina and I are closer…" Her voice trailed off as a few tears coursed down her cheeks. "I've always known when you were holding me before. No matter if I was awake or asleep. I'm really sorry. I should have known it was you holding me."

"Ariel…" Aquata said gently. "Is it okay if I hold you now?"

Aquata held her breath. It felt strange asking one of her sisters for their permission to hold them. She had never had to do that before.

Ariel nodded.

Aquata reached out cautiously and took Ariel into her arms.

Andrina put a hand on Ariel's shoulder to let her know she was still there.

"I'm still here, El." She assured her.

"I know." Ariel replied. She turned her full attention to Aquata.

"I want you to listen to me really carefully." Aquata started.

Ariel nodded.

Once she was sure she had Ariel's full attention, Aquata continued speaking.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." Aquata told her. "I love you and there is nothing you could do to make me stop loving you. It wasn't your fault you lost your memory. And you're not responsible for how long it takes you to regain it. I don't blame you for anything. I need you to know that. I have never, nor will I ever be disappointed in you. In fact, I'm really proud of you."

"For what?" Ariel asked as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"You saved Sebastian's life. When Father told us the full story, I was worried for you, but I was also very proud of you. I love you, Ariel. If you never remember anything else, remember that I love you and I have never and will never be disappointed in you."

"I'll try." Ariel said as Aquata hugged her close. "I wish I could say I love you too. I mean I Know I do but…"

"You'll say it again in time." Aquata assured her. With that, she let her youngest sister go and left the room.

Once Ariel was free, she laid back down and Andrina wrapped a protective arm around her.

Triton bid his daughters good night before leaving for his chambers for the night.

He knew Ariel needed rest and he was going to see that she got it.

Once everyone was gone, Andrina put a gentle hand through her little sister's hair.

"I love you, Ariel." She said just before Ariel drifted off to sleep.

"Love you too." Ariel mumbled as her eyes closed once again.

Andrina smiled down at her little sister as she watched her sleep. She knew deep down in her heart that Ariel was going to be all right. It would take time, but Ariel was going to be fine…

It wasn't until later that night when trouble struck.

Ariel was sleeping when her mind was once again assaulted by images of the past.

She started thrashing as she tried to clear it. She was trapped and she wanted out.

Andrina awoke as she heard Ariel cry out in her sleep.

She didn't touch Ariel at first. She tried to get her attention by calling her name.

"Ariel! Ariel, come on, sweetie. It's just a bad dream, sweetheart. You need to wake up now. Come on, El. It's okay."

Ariel heard the voice and tried to connect with it, but just like before, it didn't work.

Ariel sat up a minute or so later. She was trembling from fear and tears were streaming down her face.

"Ariel, it's okay." Andrina assured her. "You're okay. Andrina's right here. I'm right here, El. You're okay."

Although Ariel was fully awake, she was still trying to pull her mind back to the present.

She was also starting to feel sick from the effort and the pain it was causing her.

As she struggled with herself, she heard Andrina's voice getting closer and closer as she fought to connect with it.

Finally, she could see Andrina sitting in front of her. She got one glimpse of her before the pain took over and she had to shut her eyes.

"That's it, El." Andrina encouraged. "You're okay. Andrina's right here. I'm going to come closer to you. Is that okay?"

"An-Andrina?" Ariel half asked, half sobbed.

"Yes, Ariel. It's me. You're okay, El. I'm right here."

"It hurts!" Ariel whimpered as she felt Andrina's arms encircle her in a hug of comfort. "It hurts!"

"What does?" Andrina asked urgently as she hugged her close before pulling away a little. "You have to tell me. I want to help you, but I can't if I don't know."

"My head!" Ariel whimpered. "I feel…my stomach…sick…" Her voice trailed off as more pain came.

"Okay, El. All right. I'll be right back. I need to get Father to help you. I won't be gone for long. I promise." With that, she gently laid Ariel down and kissed her cheek.

Putting a hand through her hair once, she turned to leave.

Andrina swam as fast as she could towards her father's chambers.

When she reached the door, she pushed it open and swam inside.

She was surprised to find the room empty.

She then remembered that her father checked on the guards at this time of night and wouldn't be back in for some time.

Realizing she had no choice, she went to get Aquata.

Getting to her eldest sister's room, she went inside and shook her awake.

"Andrina?" Aquata asked once she was awake. "What is it?"

"It's Ariel." Andrina quickly explained. "She had another nightmare and she woke up crying and shaking. She told me her head hurts and she feels sick. I can't find Father, so I came to…" Her voice trailed off as Aquata got up and lead the way back to Ariel's room.

When they returned, they found Ariel whimpering in pain.

Aquata approached her cautiously, despite the situation.

"Ariel?" She said softly. "Andrina told me you weren't feeling good. Is it okay if I try and help you?"

Ariel opened her eyes and locked them with Aquata's brown ones.

"Please make it stop!" She begged through tears.

That was a good enough answer for Aquata.

She swam closer and sat next to Ariel on her bed.

She made sure she told her what she was doing before she touched her, but she tried to be quick about it all the same.

"Andrina, could you get me a bucket from the bathroom closet and some cold water in a cup?"

Andrina left to get the supplies Aquata requested.

"You're gonna be okay." Aquata assured her youngest sister. "I'm gonna help you."

"Aquata, I'm sorry." Ariel apologized. She felt she owed her one after waking her up.

"Ariel, do you remember what I told you before?" Aquata prompted her gently. "What did I tell you a few hours ago?"

Ariel tried to rack her brain for the answer. It hurt to think, but she would try for Aquata.

"Don't have to be sorry…for anything." She said in between painful breaths.

"That's right. Good girl. Do you remember what else I told you?"

"Not disa..Disappointed. Never disappointed." Ariel recalled as she swallowed hard.

"Exactly." Aquata said just as Andrina returned. "Just keep telling yourself that."

No sooner had Andrina handed the bucket to Aquata, Ariel swallowed hard before her stomach lurched.

Aquata knew it was killing her, but she had to touch her in order to help.

Making a split second decision, Aquata helped Ariel to sit up while Andrina placed the bucket in front of her.

Aquata's heart was breaking for Ariel as was Andrina's. They hated seeing their little sister like this.

Ariel let out another sob as her stomach lurched yet again.

"Shh, it's okay, Ariel. It's all right." Aquata soothed as she pushed her sister's long hair out of her face. "You'll feel better soon."

Ariel merely whimpered as she heaved again. She just wanted the pain and dizziness to stop.

Both elder sisters tried to keep the youngest calm as the minutes passed.

After it was over, Ariel collapsed in Aquata's arms from pain and exhaustion.

She wasn't even aware she had done it. All she knew was how tired she was and how safe she felt with her eldest sister for the first time since the accident.

"Shh, shh. That's it." Aquata soothed while holding Ariel close. "You're okay. Just rest for now. Aquata has you. You're safe with Aquata. You're very safe with me. It's okay."

Ariel heard her eldest sister's voice and tried to obey her.

Just as she fell asleep, she felt the sudden need to know where Andrina was.

"Andrina?" She asked sleepily.

"I'm here, El. I'm right here. You're okay." Andrina assured her. "Aquata and I are both here. Try and sleep now." She mouthed the words "Mom's lullaby" and Aquata got the gist.

She started singing and wasn't surprised when she felt Ariel start to relax almost instantly.

"She's gonna be okay." Aquata tried to assure Andrina. "You'll see. We'll have our Ariel back in no time. Before you know it, Arista will be chasing her around the palace, threatening to kill her again."

Andrina managed a small giggle through the few tears that had escaped her eyes.

"I know. But it's just so hard to wait." She admitted.

"I know it is." Aquata agreed. "I know. " With that, she pulled Ariel closer and resumed the lullaby.

"She's gonna have to go back to the hospital again, isn't she?" Andrina asked worriedly.

"Maybe for a check up." Aquata said. "But she won't have to stay there."

Andrina nodded. She just prayed Aquata was right.

"I love you, Ariel." She whispered before staring out of the window. "Mom, please, help Ariel come back to us." With that, she closed her eyes and tried to sleep herself.

Andrina had a feeling the days ahead were going to be hard for everyone-especially Ariel….


End file.
